


For Science

by Draycevixen



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:12:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severinne requested: Spock/McCoy, when the snark pushes Spock too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [severinne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/gifts).



.

Dukar was the most miserable planet they… That was unacceptably inaccurate. The planet was not miserable; the away mission had been miserable. 

His back ached, his fingers were skinned raw and—

“This green blooded pointy eared bastard almost got himself killed and us right along with him.”

—McCoy had been verbally abusing him for the last seventy minutes.

“Bones—”

McCoy shrugged off the Captain’s restraining hand. “And another—”

Without thinking he applied the Vulcan nerve pinch, watching McCoy slump sideways against the Captain. 

“I apologize, Captain, I could not—”

“Don’t. I’m just sorry you didn’t do it an hour ago.” 

 

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

“So you are finally awake, Dr. McCoy.” 

McCoy glared at him from the bed. 

“Captain Kirk tells me you are insufferable because you are ‘pulling my pigtails.’” 

McCoy’s eyes narrowed.

“I was confused, until Captain Kirk explained Earth’s pigtails mating ritual and I realized he was speaking metaphorically.”

One McCoy _eyebrow of death_ rose to full mast. 

“I calculate a 90% probability that you are currently plotting his death.”

McCoy nodded. 

“But is the Captain’s theory correct?” Spock finished removing his clothes. “Initial experimental data looks promising.” He moved towards the bed, noting the tenting under McCoy’s sheet. “Very promising.” 

 

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

McCoy was mumbling, so Spock pulled the gag out.

“—Don’t ever do that to me again.”

He reached for the restraints at McCoy’s wrists. 

“Those can stay on.”

“They are not necessary, Dr. McCoy.” Spock’s hand tightened. “I can easily hold you down.” 

“Leo.” McCoy’s eyes went black, the pupils dilated. “And you can do that next time.”

“ _Next time_ , Leo?” Spock stripped off the sheet.

“Doesn’t an experiment have to be repeatable to be valid?” McCoy licked his lips. “Sit on my chest.”

“But you said—”

“Don’t put a _gag_ in my mouth.” McCoy licked his lips. “Come here.” 

 

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Leo had been asleep when he’d left on the away mission. 

On their return, McCoy had treated his arm without meeting his eyes. 

So, he’d been surprised to see Leo when he emerged from the shower, even more surprised when he’d backed him in to a wall, kissing him, hands sliding down Spock’s chest. 

When he’d stopped him, Leo had backed away. “Experiment over?”

“Yes, hypothesis valid.” He kissed Leo. “I need to sleep, but please stay with me.”

“Wouldn’t have thought you were a cuddler, Spock.” Leo wrapped his arms around him. 

“Time for another experiment?”

“Anything for… science.”

 

.


End file.
